Splash into love
by CureDream90
Summary: While coming home from the beach, Mai was targetted to be hit by a car, but Saki pushes her out of the way and ends up seriously injured. Will Saki wake up? will Mai get to confess her love? Who was driving the car? New enemy or just a normal person will Mai confess her love? Will Saki love her back? SakixMai paring
1. The dreadful accident

Trouble with the pretty cure duo team!

chapter 1

the sky was shining a bright blue with the sun in, no cloud in site, a young girl was sat on a bench with long purple hair, she seemed to be waiting for someone "She's late..." looking up at the clock it was 9.10 her necklace began moving "She's probably slept in Mai, you know what Saki is like." Mai nodded, as a set of twins walked up with there bags. "Saki still not here yet?" shaking her head "She is a little late." they sat down with her. "Seems like she is doing this alot lately."

at a famous bakery pan-paka-pan a young girl with short sandy brown hair was stuck behind a till. "Mum! I really need to get going! How long is dad going to be?" the girls mother walked in "He shouldn't be too long, sorry for spoiling your plans this morning." Saki sighed "I just wish you would have let me tell Mai first, she's probably waiting for me." just then a tall man walked into the bakery. "Alright mum i'm off! See you tonight!" she grabbed her bag and bike and began speeding off. "Your really late this time-flappi!" Saki looked down to her necklace "I know i know! last time i was this late, we almost wasn't friends!"

she peddled as hard as she could until she saw a trio of girls sat waiting at the bench. Coming to a speeding halt she breathed hard. "Your late Saki, sleep in?" asked the blue haired girl "I...i apologise, my dad had to make a emergancy delivery this morning and mum asked me to help out" She wasn't lying, she still had the apron on. Mai looked down a little "I wish you would have told us." "I'm sorry Mai, i wanted too... just mum had me running around like a mad head." Mai stood up "Its alright, your here now." Saki locked her bike up and began walking with them.

"This is your first time spending time on a beach right with summer vacation Michiru? Kaoru?" they nodded "Yeah, now that you helped us" They smiled, and stopped at a set of traffic lights. Just as the lights turned green They walked over the road to the beach. Getting sunbeds and changing into their bikini's they laid back and relaxed, until saki remembered "Oh, here, we will need this on" She took out a blue bottle that read sun cream.

Mai smiled "I totally forgot, i was so excited this morning i forgot to pack it." The twins looked curious "What is it?" Saki smiled "Its a cream that will protect our skins from the hot rays of the sun, even though we want to sun bath and tan, it will help our skins from burning." Both the twins sat up and watched Saki apply it to Mai's back. "Its always good to have help applying it especially on the back." Mai added, and then helped Saki. Once the two friends had finished they handed it to Michiru who placed some on Kaoru's back. After they laid back down.

Kaoru smiled "the air is so clear to day, and the sky looks amazing, with the oceans sparkling also." Michru nodded "Yeah it does." Suddenly water had hit saki in the face she sat up looknig around then saw a boy with blue hair "KENTA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Saki raced off to catch the boy as the girls laughed. "Saki and Kenta get along quiet well don't they?" asked Michiru and Mai nodded. "Yeah, They've been friends since they was little." she spoke, Kaoru looked to Mai.

"Do you like Saki?" Mai blinked "What do you mean?" Michiru sat back "As in, Do you like her more than a friend, we discovered in this world its okay for a girl to love another girl" This caused the purple haired herone to blush. "We will take that as a yes, why don't you just talk to her?" Mai then looked away. "Because i don't think saki likes me the same way." just after she said that saki returned, more soaked than what she was before.

"What a little Arsehole! He pushed me into the ocean!" Saki sat down drying herself off. "My Saki , you don't normally use that language!" Mai spoke sitting up, she had been a little concerned for her friend. lately she had been acting differently. "So? there was no need for him to be like that."

"Is everything okay with you Saki? you seem, alot more aggitated today." Saki sighed sitting back "Just, lately i keep getting asked to help out at the store more and more, Kenta is just winding me up, im barely sleeping cause all flappi wants is food..." Flappi popped out of his case "Don't blame me for your lack of sleep!" Saki instantly grabbed Flappi and hid him "Don't pop out in public! and yes i am because its always 'I'M HUNGRY! SAKI FEED ME PLEASE!"

"All i need is one day of relaxing with my friends" Michiru looked to her "I can help out at the store alot more if you want?" Kaoru nodded "and i can look after flappi while your busy." Mai smiled "and i can speak to kenta to stop bugging you." Saki smiled "Thanks guys, i would like the help. I also have the new soft ball tornement coming up so its going to get alot more stressful when the new year comes after summer vacation." "yeah, high school, a whole new school, a whole new experiance and making memories" Saki nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, i just hate freshman years... everyone looks down on you"

After talking the 4 friends got to have there relaxation, had fun playing volleyball and got great sun tans even though saki was tanned anyway. As they began heading home, Mai smiled to them "Well, its been fun today." They nodded as Mai forgot to look both ways on the road, the light was green for them to walk and began walking away when the sound of a car beeping was heard, there wasn't much time for Mai to get out of the way.

"MAI!" Saki dropped her things and ran pushing mai out of the way taking the impact of the car. It happened in slow motion for the friends to watch Saki being sent flying across the road. Mai sat up and saw her friend laid on the road, on her side, blood was coming from her head, her leg was shreaded from the impact, and saki seemed to have been holding her hand to her ribs, even though her hand wasn't any better. "s..saki? SAKI!" Mai got up and ran over to saki's side. "Saki? ... Saki please ... wake up saki!" Saki was un responsive, Flappi had popped out of his case to see the girl injured. Michiru called an ambulance straight away. "Whats wrong with her-Flappi?"

Mai was looking down crying Kaoru picked flappi up "She was hit by a car" Flappi widened. "What!" Mai clentched her fists. "I...it's my fault... if..if i only looked both ways." Michiru knelt down and held Mai... "It's going to be okay, its not your fault... she will wake up... she will be okay.."

ooh? this is new! yes! Its the first chapter to my new Fanfic of Pretty cure SPLASH STAR!


	2. 2 Saki's!

Chapter 2

Beep...Beep...Beep was all that was heard, the sound of monitors all around the hospital, scuttling feet, can's dropping from the vending mechine. An small sobs coming from a young girl with purple hair. Everything felt like it was a dream ... no.. not a dream but more nightmare, the image in her head seeing her friend, looking lifeless in the middle of the road. No matter how many times people told her it wasn't her fault she still felt like it was.

Suddenly she was pulled out of thought as the smell of coffee was placed in front of her nose, Looking up her purple eye's met with another set of purple eye's. "Here, Drink this." Mai took the coffee and held it close "Thank you Kaoru," Kaoru sat down next to her friend and noticed Mai's hands was shaking.

"Try to calm down, this whole situation has a rather large impact on all of us, Especially Flappi.." she pointed to the case in mai's other hand which was shaking. Flappi often acted selfish and mean towards Saki but he was always a good reliable partner and friend. Mai placed the case to her heart "I'm so sorry Flappi..." Flappi suddenly popped out of the pouch, "S...Saki's going to be okay right?" Mai looked down but Kaoru answered "Yeah, she's going to be fine. We just need to wait on what the doctors is going to say, in which... Michiru went to ask"

After 30 minutes of waiting, The doctor returned to them with Michiru explaining the situation, Mai stood up and rushed to them "I...is Saki okay?" The doctor sighed as Michiru looked away. "Well... please tell me!" Michiru placed a hand on Mai's shoulder "Saki...sh..she's in a coma at the moment," Mai stepped back, placing a hand to her mouth. Tears filled her eye's again.

"I'm sorry miss, We have done everything, she has fractured ribs, a bad blow to the head, gash on her cheek, her hand was broken and her leg will be operated on as soon as the theater is avalible to be used, We will do everything in our power to make sure she pulls threw this." Mai was pulled into a hug by the red haired twin and just cried on her shoulder.

Kaoru walked up to the doctor "Can we at least see our friend? She's very important to us." The doctor looked to them "I don't think that will be a go-" He was cut off by Mai's croaky raspy voice. "Please... we wont take too long... " he sighed and nodded. They all followed him to the room, "I'll give you girls time until she has to go in for her surgery." They nodded and was left alone.

A sudden poof was herd and two stuffed animals was on Saki's bed, she looked horrible, hooked up to so many mechines, Bandages and gause on her head, face, arms and a cast on her wrist, a temporary splint was placed on the girls leg, what made them wince the most was the tube going down Saki's throat, the mechine next to her was going up and down in sync with her chest, it was the mechine to help keep saki alive while in her coma.

Mai stood next to the bed and took Saki's hand gently, "Saki.. i.. i don't know if you can hear me but.. i'm so sorry. Please.. wake up soon, We are all here... even Michiru and Kaoru. Flappi and Choppi." She held the hand close to her chest, trying to hope her words was getting threw to Saki. Tears fell and landed on Saki's arm.

As Mai was talking to the unconsious Saki, deep inside Saki's mind, was a world full of darkness. Saki was laid on a dark cement pathment. When suddenly a walm sensation helped the girl wake up, She knelt up and looked around "Huh? where am i? why is it so dark?" on the other side of the road was the only lit street lamp. Standing up she walked over to the road, being confused she faintly saw the outline of a shrine. Walking up to it she suddenly realised it was the great Sky tree. "What the? i thought i was coming home from the beach, how did i get to the sky tree?" When looking around no one was there "Mai? Michiru? Kaoru? Flappi? Where is every one?"

Suddenly, she heard a voice, "_Saki... i .. i don't know if you can hear me but..im so sorry. Please wake up soon..._" was all she could hear. "MAI!, i can hear you! Mai! Where are you? I am awake aint i?" the air suddenly got cold and the scenery changed, the ground became dark and red, the sky was a dark grey colour. "Pretty cure, Cure Bloom i have been waiting for your arrivel" Saki began looking around "WHO'S THERE! How do you know i'm Cure bloom!"

A Dark hooded figure began walking out in the distance "Because my dear child, i have been watching you for some time now," Saki stepped back and went to grab the case around her neck and realised it wasn't there. "Who are you? where is flappi!" The figure laughed a dark sinister laugh, " You don't realise exactly what happened to you do you?" the sandy blonde haired girl shook her head. " Your in a coma my dear, at this very moment in time, your friends are watching over your lifeless body as you are struggling to fight for your life."

Them words echo'd threw saki's mind, it all came back to her, the hit and run. "How ?" the figure smirked "Because, i sent someone to do it, i knew you would try and save cure Egret's life, she's important to you. It was the only way i could get you into the darkest depths of your mind." Saki got into a fighting stance. "Who... WHO! exactly are you! tell me now! only a coward would hide behind a hood."

slowly, the hands of the figure, who's was tanned, began slowly taking the hood off, when saki saw who it was, her eye's widened, walking backwards, "No... NO! it... it can't be.." the person smirked "Yes, It is Saki... i.. AM! YOU!"

as the world seemed to be spinning, the figure was saki, but different, her hair was longer past her shoulders, her eye's was a golden brown. it was truely Saki. "I am the evil and darkness inside your heart, i am the one who's been making you so angry and aggitated lately" "But why?" asked saki, "Because, i want to be free, to take over everything. I my dear was born when your pretty cure powers was born, When your heart was undecided to fight, so it made yourself weary, thinking if you kept fighting Dark fall might use you and turn you evil. Which! made me grow stronger, Now ... all i need to do is get rid of you... by killing you off while your in this coma, and take over!"

-/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-

Chapter 2 complete! Wow! SO unexpected!


	3. Mai's Dream, Saki's Nightmare

Chapter 3

Hours seemed to have passed as Mai and her friend waited for the results of Saki's surgery, They was all sat in the cafe of the hospital. Her parents and little sister had arrived 10 minutes before her going into surgery. Mai could remember how upset was, Minori had latched herself onto Kaoru and still at this moment hasn't let go. Michiru had explained everything to Saki's parents and they was glad that Mai wasn't hurt in this accident.

Even though Mai was still repeating the same lines over and over, that it was her fault, that she was deeply sorry. She looked down to her hand, when she had held Saki's she felt like saki was in danger... Not because of the surgery, but like there was something else dark and sinister at work. Worry had consumed the poor girls mind. Standing up she looked to everyone, "I'm going to go get some Air, i'll be back in a little while" They nodded as Mai walked outside alone.

The sky had gotten pretty dark as they had been there for a good number of hours, she walked to a secluded spot and placed the cases down. "Flappi, Choppi you can come out, no ones around." with that a poof was made and both spirits was stood, looking down, sad, depressed "Flappi, Saki will be okay-choppi" the little spirit patted flappi on the head. "I know, Mai you said the doctors was taking care of her right-Flappi?" Mai nodded and sat on the grass with them. "Yeah, but... i wanted to ask you something, When i was holding Saki's hand, did you feel any sort of dark pressence?" Both spirits looked to the young girl and then back to each other.

"Now that you mention it-Choppi" spoke the female spirit. "We did, we can't really explain it, but ... it was a really evil feeling-Flappi" added the flower spirit. Mai looked back down to her hand "I thought so, It's like i could feel Saki's fear Like she was calling out to me for help. I... i want to do something but i have no idea on how." Both spirits looked to Mai, "If your feelings are strong enough they will reach her-Choppi!" Mai blinked and looked to them "My ... feelings? When she comes out of surgery i will give it a shot. What ever she is fighting, i want to be right by her side." Both spirits nodded in agreement.

Deep inside Saki's mind, she was still trying to stay strong against finding out that her own self had done this to her. "Now Now Dear, i am far stronger than you, the darkness will always been stronger than light." She grinned, "I know all your strengths and i know all your weakness's it is futile to fight against me."

Saki stood tall and strong against the dark saki, "i will not lose! i have the will power and the strength to beat you! I will get out of this coma! i will see my friends again!" The darkness stood there and began laughing, "Your strength came from me, fighting the dark fall, you see i needed you alive! if not then i would never have been able to do this to take over your body! now... JUST GIVE UP!"

Saki gritted her teeth, and charged at the darkness, sending a punch but it was easily dodged, "You can't win in that form, you can only win if you transform, that is why i had to seperate you from that pathetic human." Saki growled as her anger rose, "Mai! is not pathetic! She is the best friend that i have got! we've been threw everything together" the Darkness smirked "until now," Darkness formed a dark energy ball in her hand and sent it flying at our young heroine, who was then sent back into a rock.

"Think you can still defeat me Saki? you are nothing but weak!" the young girl tried lifting her head "I can... everyones counting on me to wake up. This...is nothing compared to the pain and suffering the dark fall put me threw." she slowly stood up holding her left arm, "If... i could only have some strength from my friends to transform on my own..." Grinning Darkness charged forward sending a punch into saki's stomach, "I will never let that happen! No one can enter from this world and no one can escape it!" Saki fell onto the ground, "Mai... i.. need you..."

On the world where everyone was living, Mai lifted her head "Saki?" Both spirits looked at the girl like she was going crazy, "Mai? i don't see or hear saki-Choppi" Mai looked down at them "I'm pretty sure i just heard her..." just then Kaoru walked up to Mai, "Mai. Saki's out of her operation, it went well" Mai stood up and smiled "that's great..." "Are you okay? you look i don't know confused about something" Mai rubbed her arm and bit her lip, Flappi jumped up into Kaoru's arms. "She thinks she can hear Saki-Flappi" this caused the sapphire haired girl to look to Mai who nodded.

"Do..you think i'm going crazy?" Kaoru shook her head "If you can hear her... then that means your feelings have reached her. So she is able to call out to you. After all you and her share a special bond" Mai took a deep breath and smiled nodding to her friend. "Your right, Lets go see Saki" Smiling both girls and the spirits nodded walking back into the hospital to see Saki, She looked so peaceful asleep, but it still made Mai crindge on the life support mechine.

They only stayed until visiting hours was over and began making their way home. When Mai got home, her parents asked why she was so long, as they was worried about her, She explained the whole situation. Mai's brother kazuyya gave his sister a hug saying that Saki will pull threw. After Mai got a bath and was laying in bed. The day's events made it almost impossible for her to get off, so she decided to do some homework, Halfway threw studying she had dozed off.

When Mai Dozed off she seemed to have gone to a mysterious world full of darkness, down below on the ground she saw what looked identical to saki but dark and evil. On the other side full of smashed rocks Mai's eye's widened "SAKI!" She saw Saki struggling to get up, it was no good, Saki couldn't hear her. She then saw Darkness send a heart crunching punch to the girls stomach, making Saki fall to the ground... "Like i said Saki, i will kill off this pathetic weak soul of your's and Take over your body, Then the whole world will become mind!" Saki tried getting up, she coughed up some blood

"Mai... i ... need you... i can't... do this... alone..." As mai tried to reach for Saki, the darkness woman looked straight to her, and sent a black lighting blast to her, causing Mai to wake up. "SAKI!" Her face full of sweat, breathing hard, standing up she rushed into the bathroom to dab some cold water onto her face, When she looked into the mirror, the image of the Darkness woman was staring back to her. "You will never enter the world i have created to kill Saki, when i'm done with her, I will be coming after you ... Cure Egret!"

Mai stepped back and held her head "NO!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 3 done! Will Saki ever be free and wake up from her coma? Will mai try and help save her friend?


	4. Breaking threw

Chapter 4

Finally after a long night, Mai got dressed and grabbed both Flappi and Choppi, heading off to school, she didn't even want any breakfast. Which worried her parents, The sky was a little cloudy colour as it had forcast showers for most of the day. Her mind wasn't on the weather though it was more focused on her dream last night, Was it real? Was saki really in danger?. The only way she could confirm this is if she went to the hospital straight after school.

At the gates of Nagi jr high, The twins was waiting for Mai. When they noticed the look on their friends face they instantly became concerened "Are you okay Mai?" Asked the red haired twin. she snapped out of thought and looked up to the girls. "Yeah, Can i talk to both of you at lunch?" Both the twins looked to each other then looked back to Mai, "Sure," The bell rang indicating class time.

While sat in class, everyone was confused on where saki was, The home room teacher walked in, "Class i have some bad news about Saki, Yesturday she was injured in a accident. I just got of the phone with her parents, So this morning group together and make the best get well cards you can think of." One of the students raised her hand "What type of accident?" The teacher sighed. "It seems like she was injured while saving Mai, it has been reported as a hit and run accident as Saki was stuck down by a car"

Kenta looked shocked "Is she okay?" the teacher shook her head "at the moment, Saki is fighting for her life in a coma, If anyone wishes to pay there respects come and ask me for the details on which hospital she is being held at, please do not go asking Mai, Kaoru or Michiru for details as it happened right in front of them." Mai gave a small smile to the teacher as a thank you. "I will give you up till Lunch time to do this, then after you have a pop quiz on the english we went over before summer vacation." The whole class awe'd and placed desks together to work in groups, some made individual cards some made a large card.

Mai went and sat with the twins, they had all the equipment out on the tables, Michiru raised an eye brow, "What .. is a get well card?" This made a smile on Mai's face, "Its basically what you can put your feelings on to hope someone get well if there sick or ..." "Injured like Sai." Added Kaoru getting the whole idea, Mai showed them how to form the shape of the card. After they got the details they began to scetch out exactly what Saki is like, but as Mai was doing it, hers suddenly turned into what she had been dreaming and thinking about since last night without even noticing.

Kaoru looked over and widened placing a hand on Mai's wrist to stop her from scetching "What the hell is that?" Mai suddenly looked down and jumped up, "I ... i..." "Mai, is everything okay over there?" Mai turned to the teacher then picked up the card running out of the classroom.

Mai had gone straight up to the rooftop, which soon after the bell rang, Michiru and Kaoru found her. The purple haired Heroine was looking down at the scetch, gripping it tightly. "Mai? Is everything okay?" asked Michiru, They looked back down at the sketch. Mai turned to them, "L...last night, i had a very strange dream, i was floating in this dark place, i don't know where i was, when i looked down i could see Saki, and this other woman who looked identical to her, when i tried calling out to her Saki couldn't hear me, i... i could see her fighting, and losing. The woman saw me and sent a blast, but i woke up, when i went into the bathroom again i saw the woman in the mirror... I ... i don't think it was a dream i think it was real... like Saki is calling out for help"

Both twins looked to each other then to Mai " What? You think im crazy right?" they shook their heads. "When... we worked with the Dark fall we overheard something that was mentioned. That, there was a mysterious darkness that was starting to awaken in one of the pretty cures. We didn't know if it was true so we brushed it off." Spoke Michiru, then Kaoru continued "But, this, confirms that they was talking about Saki, now im certain that this all wasn't a accident, but the work of a dark evil in play. Can you sketch exactly what this woman looked like?"

Mai nodded and got the sketch book out of her bag, within 10 minutes, the sketch was done, and turned it towards both of the girls. "Yes, this woman is called Darkness, She lives in people who are confused and try to kill off the goodness in peoples hearts to control them. This is dangerous... she was in both me and Michiru... if she is trying to Kill saki off then it could mean the end of the world." Mai placed down her notebook. "But, why didn't she take over the both of you?"

Michiru took Mai's hand and smiled "Because, we wasn't in a coma, we had good friends helping us go down the right path, But in a coma, there is no one there apart from yourself to fight threw coming back." Mai looked down "I want...to go there... and fight... to help her come back to us." The twins looked to each other again.

"Do you fancy skipping school?" Mai blinked, she had never skipped school in her whole entire life. "W...why?" this made Michiru smirked "Come on its not like your going to get a life time of detention" Mai sighed "alright just this once," With that they all ran out of the school gates, they headed straight to the hospital, and entered Saki's room.

"Good no one is here" They all gathered around Saki, "what... are we doing exactly?" asked the curious pretty cure warrior. "Well first, since we still have some of our powers left from the Dark fall... i'm going to see exactly what's going on in Saki's mind." Answered Michiru, She went to place a hand on the injured girls forehead but was instantly bounced back with a few dark sparks emerging from saki. Holding her hand, she looked down to it, there was a few burn marks. "This ... is going to be tricky" Mai went and looked over Michiru's hand. "So this confirms my dreams?" they nodded "Its going to be hard to break this force field around her,"

Deep inside Saki's mind, she was hiding behind a rock, most of her clothing was torn, her arm was busted, " You still Refuse to give up Saki? There is NO WAY! you are going to win!" Saki closed her eye's Doubt was in her mind, when darkness spoke, she was right, but saki wasn't about to give up any time soon. She felt a small spring of hope inside her heart. When suddenly a flash of white light came across the sky. Both saki and Darkness looked up, "Seems like someones trying to break threw my barrior, that's no problem, they will not get threw."

Saki weakly stood up using the rock to support her, "If there's a way in, then there is definatly a way out Darkness, It doesn't matter how many times you make me fall i will get back up." a small smirk spread across the womans face, "Oh really? With how low your energy is at the moment i can't imagine you lasting much longer. Just give up and become apart of me," Saki stood strong and firm, "I will NEVER! Give up, You have no way in breaking my spirit."

Darkness laughed "Oh? i saw your friend earlier, she watched as you was being beaten by me, oh what was her name? mimi? no... maxie? Nah... m... m... Mai oh that's it Mai, Oh just think of the wonderful things i will do to Mai when i am in your body." She suddenly appeared in front of saki and held her by the face, "She loves you , you know? She wants to admit them feelings and kiss you under the sunset, hmm i can give her exactly what she wants, Maybe even take her virginity." Saki pushed the woman off "NO! i can't allow you to do that, Mai... sh..she's a very important pressious person to me. YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE GOD DAMN FINGER ON HER BITCH!" her strength suddenly rose and began hitting Darkness with all her might.

"OH ? where did this sudden burst of strength come from? is it the will power to protect your friend? or no, Your girlfriend" she blocked saki's last kick and Kicked her back, "You love her too don't you? well... Dykes who love together, Die together. Your going to be killed of quickly then i'm going to make sure she goes threw a slow painful death... by your own hands!" saki's eye's widened, as she laid against the rock, "If... i could only become pretty cure... " Darkness walked up to her and smirked "I won't let that happen, i won't let you touch hands with that filthy girl!" She stomped on the girls stomach a sickening crack was herd as Saki's ribs was broken one by one.

"She...isn't...filthy... She's kind, good hearted, and the best Girl i have ever known!" she grabbed darkness foot and threw her away, a second time she stood up "And i will protect her! And Kaoru AND! Michiru! flappi... and choppi, muup and fuup... They are all important, pressious... i have to stay strong... i have to keep hope... They are all waiting for me.." Another flash of white light came across the reddish black sky. One after another, "It... seems like soon... they will break threw your barrior..."

Darkness shook her head and grabbed Saki by her short sandy brown hair, punching her right in the face "No they wont! I am stronger! I am more powerful!" Saki grinned... "OH...yeah? well... lets get something straight... one persons individually isn't strong, but feelings, will power and strength from more than one person can grow in power... you will be defeated... "

Darkness raised her hand for a final blow on Saki when suddenly "SAKI!" A piercing light shot threw and landed at the side of them, Looking over inside the light, was a outter line of 3 people, the light began to die down as the threw walked closer...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And thats it folks! End of chapter 4 I do not own Pretty cure Splash star buti am a BIG! Fan


	5. Saved?

Chapter 6 - splash into love

A/N : Yes everyone i am finally updating!

_Darkness raised her hand for a final blow on Saki when suddenly "SAKI!" A piercing light shot threw and landed at the side of them, Looking over inside the light, was a outter line of 3 people, the light began to die down as the threw walked closer..._

Darkness gritted her teeth, How could this have happened? these.. 3 girls had broken threw her barrier her hand on Saki's hair gripped tighter, all she did was smirk "Welcome to Saki's world and you are just about to witness this girl being defeated by my hands!"

Mai continued walking un phased by the woman, this caused Darkness to rag Saki in front of her placing her hand around the teens throat, "Take one more step closer and i will break her neck." Now Mai had full view of what damage the woman had done to her friend, the girl felt guilty but more pissed off, "Take your hands off Saki." The twins stood at both sides of Mai ready for battle.

"Well, aint we feeling brave Mai? just to think, you could have been by my side as i destroy the human world. Looks like i'm going to just have to kill you off as well as this pesky little brat that just wont give up." Saki smirked, "You think that don't you? Well we are not going to allow you to destroy the world, and i'm not going to allow you to hurt my friends!" With the strength growing back into her body now her friends was there, she pulled her elbow forward then rammed it back into darkness ribs with as much force as she could, to make the woman let go.

As Darkness let go stumbling back, Mai and the twins ran to Saki, but unfortunatly Darkness quickly recovered from the surprise attack, sending a blast of dark energy to them seperating the group into 2's, Mai and Michiru , Kaoru and saki.

Luckly now Saki had at least someone to lean on. "Don't worry Saki, you don't have to fight anymore, were here. Saki gave a weak smile to Kaoru and nodded "I know, how long have i been out in the real world?" "Just a day,"

With the others, Michiru had told Mai to hide until they could get close enough to Saki while she was fighting Darkness, "Well, seems like you've grown weaker Michi, Last time i saw you, you had so much hate for humans and so much determination to please that master of your's. I'm so glad you met that girl over there, if it wasn't for you and kaoru. i wouldn't have been able to make a move"

This caused the red head to stop, "You ... used me to get to saki?" Darkness knew she had her chance and kicked the red head in the stomach sending her flying into a rock "Oh but of course i could feel your heart slipping from darkness to light i needed a new host that was so much easier to break. Her silly human feelings for having love for everyone and everything makes all the more easier, especially when she saved mai from that car."

the whole events seemed clear to our purple haired heroine, this was all planned, her being in danger so this ... monster could hurt the person she loved more than the world itself. "IT was so easy, especially since Saki loves mai" Mai looked over to Saki who looked the other way, it was true, this caused the girl to come out from her hiding spot " Mai NO!" screamed out saki.

"You, did all this.. you messed with her feelings.. hurt her! played and put her threw so much pain! that i can not ever forgive you!" so much anger had built up inside the girl she could not hold back anymore, a bright white light had emited around Mai as she walked closer, this caused darkness to step back until she hit a rock she had a look of slight fear on her face, "Dammit, i'm out numbered... We will meet again but for now, i'll let you go"

Darkness disappeared, Mai quickly ran over to Saki who was on her knees holding her ribs, " Saki..." She looked up to Mai and smiled "Thanks, for coming," With that Saki passed out, Mai took the girl into her arms she knew sai was still alive as she could see her chest rising and falling, her hand went across the girls wounded cheek. " i'm just glad we was just able to get here in time to save you Saki. Lets all go home.. together" the twins gathered around them, and in a flash they was all gathered around saki's bed.

Mai went and sat down taking the girls hand, "You glad to know how she feels about you?" asked Kaoru the girl nodded and held saki's hand close to her heart, "Yeah, when she wakes up i'm going to tell her my feelings"

A few hours had passed as they sat in the room talking Saki still hadn't woken up but they could understand from the battle she had. When suddenly Saki's hand moved in Mai's. This caused the girl to look down to Saki's face, seeing her eye's open. Looking back into Mai's eye's. "Welcome back, Saki."...

/

Has Darkness really gone? why did it really take saki so many hours to wake up after? whats instore for the next chapter?

Sorry if the chapter is lame and short, but the next chapter is going to be more exciting and full of surprises!


End file.
